Holy Priestesses of Athens
The Holy Priestesses of Ancient Athens, also known as Jediis, were given the divine role to protect the home of the mother Goddess Athena. They also protected the fountain of youth from invaders. All of the original women who bore the name of Athenian Priestesses are Saints in there own divine right. And today are recognized as such. Today only 500 lucky women are given the divine right to join the Athenian Holy Priestesses and can only do so after they have seen Athena: Book JXII Chapter IX. They are so highly accepted into social structure that even the emperor must bow to them. If the Emperor were to die suddenly they could become Emperess Temporarily or in the case of Emperess Kiki who was Emperess for over 5,000 years. Founding The Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables tells us that the Athena wanted male priest and female priestesses to take care of knowledge and religious divine right across the planet of Gaban. Then Athena asked for only women to protect the fountain of youth and her home in lake Athens. They also would be in charge of writing the documents of her books and prayers for the people of Gaban. Schools There are only three schools around the planet that allow the Goddess to view the women who are training to be priestesses. The Athenian word for school is Monastery, thus they are all known as Monasteries. They are in St. Augustine, Athens and St. Bishop. Only then after graduating and becoming a priestess for over 100 years may they go to The Great Temple of Athens to see the Goddess Athena as they shall be chooses for their duty to serve her. They are only allowed to be taught Athenian as it is the language of the Gods. Girls are given off when born in hopes that they can become priestesses but are not allowed to be with their families afterwards. Only Virgins are allowed to be Priestesses. Schooling The Schools are not co-educational and men and women are seperated into different schools. Once regular schooling is completed in the cities they are sent to The Great Temple of Athens were they study Athenian Vigorously. They must learn how to write it and as a task must rewrite the Big Book of Anceint Gabanian Fables by hand word by word without mistakes. The book is so long that it can take almost 56 years to complete which is why they must be in school for such a long time. They must also learn the laws of the mother Goddess Athena. Girls are given off when born in hopes that they can become priestesses but are not allowed to be with their families afterwards. Many wealthy families also try to send their daughters so that they may have a higher class level than those around them. Schooling is free to the poor but to the rich who have no reason to give their daughters off can spend hundreds of billions of dollars in hopes that their daughters can be one with the Mother Goddess. Role's and Duties The High Priestesses are granted supreme power over the Temple of Athens and are the leading resources of direct communication with the Mother Godess, as they are women, only The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena allows the virgin priestesses to enter the holy of holies and speak directly to her. While men can remove the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables inside and outside of the Temple, they are not allowed to bring it into the Holy of Holies unless supervised by the Priestesses in times of urgent need to move the Big Book, which in history has only happened twice. In most cases when in times of peace, men are not allowed into the room of the holy of holies. High Priestesses must obey the laws of the Mother Goddess and must heade to her when she finds a suitable male prophet to write into the Holy Book. When this happens. The High Priestess is trained to move the book from inside the room of the Holy of Holies and drop off the book inside the prophets room where the men will take it through the Gate of Wisdom. Although their is no mortal owner to the Temple, as the Temple of Athens, is the property of the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena, the Priestesses are the caretaker's of all life, food and water that goes in and out of the Temple. The Monestary within the Temple is ran by the Priestesses and thus shows absolute abstinence from the outside world. They are known as the givers of life and the spreaders of the pure love that the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena gives us all. Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses